A Better Life
by CandyEatingZebra
Summary: Kara thinks her life sucks, but when she travels to a whole new place she learns that with the help of a certain hobbit, life can be better then she ever expected.
1. The Fall

**A Better Life**

**Chapter 1 The Fall**

**Introduction: **My name is Kara James and I am here to tell you a story. A remarkable story. About me and my friend Tihana and our trip to an amazing place. Well what more can I say? So without further ado I present to you my story.

The rain was coming down hard. With nothing else to do, my best friend Tori and I decided to watch a movie. Not just any other movie, but the third Lord of the Rings movie. It was one of our favorites so we put it in the DVD player and sat to watch. Just when the hobbits were returning home, the TV went off. I looked up and saw my mom standing in the doorway. With the remote.

"Look you two, the sun is out, go and play outside while you have the chance," my mom said pointing to the door.

Groaning Tori and me got up, got our shoes on and went outside. There wasn't much to do at my house so we went over to the park. We sat down on the swings and watched the sky for signs of rain. Suddenly Tori spoke up.

"Oh look over there," she said nodding near the soccer field.

There playing soccer were at least six very cute guys. Tori's eyes were pretty much popping out of their sockets. I thought they were pretty good looking, but wasn't very interested. I pointed this out to Tori.

"How could you not be interested?" She demanded. They are so dreamy."

"Maybe so, I said, but what's the point? Like any of them would like me."

Tihana sighed. I frowned. Sure I had tons of guy friends, but knew none that liked me. Tori often told me to shut up when I started to get upset about my looks. She always told me I was pretty and not to listen to what other people may say. I suppose I agree. I was fairly pretty, but only when I really tried. Still no matter how good I thought I looked guys never even gave me a second glance. I had a good personality, but most guys these days seemed to only like "hot" girls.

"I'm so tired of this, looking at cute guys is fun, but not when they don't notice you or care. For once I wish I could meet a real guy, who liked me for me, " I said wishfully.

"Hmmmm you mean like the hotties in Lord of the Rings, " Tori said giggling.

"Maybe," I said and we giggled about it all the way home.

As we were walking up the stairs to my room I heard a shout from behind me.

"Kara watch it!"

But before I could do anything I slipped and went tumbling down the stairs. I fell into Tori on the way down and we crashed against the wall. Right before I blacked out I caught a glimpse of a movie case; it had Lord of the Rings written across it. We had left the movie case lying on the stairs when we went to watch the movie. I then fell unconscious.


	2. The Big Shock

**A Better Life**

**Chapter 2 The Big Shock**

"Ohhhhh," I mumbled.

My head hurt so badly. I felt as if I had been put into a blender and mixed around. My eyes were still closed. I felt to weak to open them. All I new was that I was lying on something very comfy and soft. But before I was about to fall asleep I heard a door open, then a voice, one I didn't recognize.

"Up up up you lazy lasses, get up before I dump a pail of water on you," the voice warned.

What? I groggily opened my eyes and looked to my left. There on a fluffy bed was Tori. She was sitting upright and looked very shocked. I then sat up and looked in the direction she was looking. The first thing I realized was that this was not my house nor was it Tori's. The second thing was a woman with long curly plain brown hair standing in the front of the room staring at us intently.

"Well it's about time you two woke up now get dressed and come for breakfast," the woman said angrily.

The woman then left the room and slammed the door behind her. A third thing I noticed was the door was round. After the woman's leave a couple minutes of silence came. Then Tori spoke.

"Kara, why was that woman wearing no shoes and why may I ask were her feet so hairy, that is so wrong."

I couldn't help but laugh. It all made sense now. I'd read about it before how people wrote stories of them going to Middle Earth. They had of course just been stories. But Tori and me. Well this was for real. I was no longer confused or worried. On the contrary I was ecstatic with glee and showed so when a big grin spread across my face. Tori just looked more worried, but it soon passed and instead a mix of confusion and anger replaced it.

"Why are you laughing, I see nothing funny about this. One we don't know where we are, two we don't know how we got here or who that woman is and three...we don't know where we are!" She said very angry.

Then the weirdest look appeared on her face. I can't describe it. She then jumped up onto my bed and faced me.

"Wait, hobbits have feet like that, they have curly hair like that woman, and they they...they're hobbits aren't they Kara?" She said looking at my face seriously.

I then noticed something I should have noticed before. Tori's hair was done up in ringlets. Her hair was sometimes curly, but not in this way. Also she was more tanned then usual. It kind of gave her a goddess like look. Another thing. Her feet. They were huge. I grinned again then answered her.

" I think you should take a look at yourself first, " I said on the verge of laughing. "Maybe that will answer your question."

She looked at me funny then got up and went over to a tall mirror standing by the door. Right when she looked into it she gasped and fell backwards onto the bed. I laughed and laughed, then laughed louder as she finally spotted her big, not to mention hairy feet and screamed in shock. She then calmed herself by taking deep breaths. Looking over at me she glared daggers then suddenly as if the world changed, she grinned evilly. Oh how I hated that grin.

"You shouldn't be laughing. Care to take a look at yourself?" She grinned even more evilly, if that's possible.

I gulped. I had forgotten about me. Surely I was a hobbit to. Oh no I thought! What if I was even fatter? What if...if.. well I couldn't think. So I got up and walked over to the mirror. Slowly I stepped in front of it and almost screamed in shock at what I saw.


	3. Accepting The Truth

**A Better Life**

**Chapter 3 Accepting The Truth**

I looked into the mirror closely, clutching my heart...I was...was...well I was gorgeous! I had always had natural curly hair, but now...it was longer! It also had more ringlets and a lot more curl than usual. It was done up neatly in a yellow headband with ribbons in twining into my curls. I had never seen hair done like this before and I loved it! My attention soon came off my hair.

I then saw to my most surprise and glee I had more curves then before. My waist was pretty much the same, nice and small, but my hips were smaller and curvier. I liked it a lot. Also my face! I had sort of a golden hue about me and my freckles across my nose showed even more. Most intriguing were my eyes though. They had always been blue gray, but now they were just silver gray and they totally captivated me.

Then I remembered Tori and turned around. She was lying on the bed rolling around and laughing. It looked like she was about to have a hear attack.

"You (giggle) should (snort) have seen (giggle) your face (giggle) you looked like a fish out of...out of water," she gasped, bursting out in laughter once more.

I stood there watching her. It was actually quite amusing to witness. Finally she wiped the tears that had been forming in her eyes and sat up on the bed. I was about to speak, but was interrupted by another voice.

"You two get out here right now, or no breakfast for you and no second breakfast now that I think of it. Hurry up, we have things to explain," the woman shouted.

Explain? Well that I still needed to hear. We now knew we were hobbits, but how did we get here anyway? I looked around the room and spotted a closet at the end of my bed. I went over and opened it. I was speechless. The clothes in there were amazing. Or should I say the dresses were amazing because that's what it was full of.

I did spot a few pairs of pants, but not much else. I looked around it and finally pulled out a dress. It had a blouse that cut across the shoulders and a dark brown corset with straps to go around it. Then it had a blood red skirt that came down to the knees. It was truly wonderful. I had always wanted to wear a corset. So I quickly put it on, but had horrible difficulties with the corset. Tori had already picked her outfit, which was a blouse that was low cut, a corset (which she had no trouble with grrrr) and a pair of navy blue pants, so she came over to help me.

When we were finally dressed we slowly opened the round door and crept out. This was defiantly the most interesting house I had ever been in. We made our way to the next room, which to our luck turned out to be the kitchen. The woman motioned us to sit down at a table where two male hobbits and one female hobbit were sitting. We pulled out chairs and sat down hoping to get an explanation.


	4. Explanation

**A Better Life**

**Chapter 4 The Explanation**

As me and Tori sat down, the woman came over and seated herself. It was silent for a few minutes then the woman spoke.

"I know your wondering why you're here. Well we're not sure why either. All we know is that yesterday Gandalf paid us a visit. He said you would be coming and that we should feed you and treat you like anyone else. He told us you were coming from another world. This we couldn't believe, but we still made a plan. Now that you are here we do believe it and this is the plan. Until Gandalf comes back to explain the situation more clearly you will pretend to be part of the family.

"Kara, which I believe is your name, you will be known as Autumn Hardbottle and you will act as my niece visiting. Tori I think that's your name, you will be known as Bramblerose Boggy-Hillocks and will act as a long lost daughter to the Boggy-Hillocks," she explained while pointing to the couple across from us.

"Wow," was all I could say. This all came so fast and was tough to comprehend. Tori nodded.

"We know how hard this must be for you to believe, but that's how it is and must be," the woman said.

"Anyway we should introduce ourselves," spoke the man sitting to my left. " I am Ferdirand Broadbelt of Buckland and this is my wife Camellia Hardbottle," he said and nodded to the woman who had explained everything. Kara you will be our niece," he said.

I nodded in understanding.

"Oh and I am Berilac Boggy-Hillocks," said the man sitting across from us. "This is my wife Poppy," he said again motioning to the pretty woman beside him. "Tori you will be our long lost daughter," he said grinning.

"Um...nice to meet you," said Tori.

"Likewise well I suppose you should come with us, we will show you your new home and give you breakfast, then you can back here and maybe you and Kara, I mean Autumn can explore The Shire," Berilac said enthusiastically.

Tori and the Boggy-Hillocks got up from the table and started heading towards the front door. I noticed Tori looked kind of apprehensive about going with them and fiddled with her hair.

"One last thing," added Camellia. You must not tell anybody about this. I mean nobody. It's bound to cause trouble."

We nodded. Tori shot me one last look and gave a weak wave goodbye, before the door closed behind them. I sighed. This was going to be some day.


	5. Realization

**A Better Life**

**Chapter 5 Realization**

I settled down at the table while Camellia brought over plates full of food. How could I ever eat all that? Oh yeah, I was a hobbit. Camellia was an excellent cook. Even breakfast was like eating at a fancy diner. After I was done I went outside and wandered around the yard a bit. Then a saw Tori coming up the road. I ran to greet her.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"Hey," I said. "How are you? Do you like the Boggy-Hillocks?" I asked.

"Oh yeah they're great. Really friendly and lot's of good food," she replied smiling.

Tori and food, I'll never understand it. I pondered what to do for a moment. We didn't really know our way around.

"Let's go to that field down there. Maybe we'll find something to do," I suggested.

"Yeah sure let's go," Tori responded.

As we walked down the road we talked about the situation. I liked it here a lot, but what about home? How did we get here? Then something popped into my head. Camellia said Gandalf had come and talked to them. Gandalf! But that means if Gandalf was here then...the four hobbits were here two! I screamed in delight. Tori jumped and looked worried, but when I pointed this out to her, she herself screamed. We spent the moment jumping around and doing this crazy dance we do when we're excited. Kind of like a square dance.

Finally we made it down the hill arm in arm and dancing. Tori sat down against a tree and I lay down in the grass with my arms crossed.

"Do you think we'd be able to meet them?" I whispered.

"Oh even a glimpse of them would be...be.."

"Amazing," we said in unison.

Together we walked down roads and hills, exploring the land and meeting new people. One hobbit woman accepted the fact I was visiting, but couldn't believe Tori was a long lost daughter. I had to admit, it didn't seem that likely to me either. But the woman seemed to buy it. Tori and I spent the whole day together. I loved the hobbit life. Good food, friendly people. At that moment I never wanted to go back to my own world. I felt more at home right here.


	6. Fun

**A Better Life**

**Chapter 6 The Fun**

I woke up early that morning. Eager to go out and explore more. But alas it was not to be. Right after I was finished breakfast Camellia gave me a basket and told me to go out in the field and pick some blueberries. I complained, but she said that since I was living here I had to do regular chores like everybody else. Apparently Tori was at home picking roses in the Boggy-Hillocks garden. Well I suppose it was only fair.

So I went out, down the road and into the field. I searched around for a bit trying to find a good bush. Finally I found one full of ripe blueberries and started picking. I had picked for about half an hour and my basket was nearly full. So I decided to take a break. I went and found a comfy spot in the grass and nibbled on a few blueberries. Suddenly I felt something hit my shoulder. I looked around, but saw nothing. Then I noticed that my shoulder had blueberry juice on it and there in the grass beside me was a slightly squashed blueberry.

So somebody was throwing blueberries at me huh? Well we'll see about that I thought. So I carefully got up and pretended to go down the road, then I cut back through the bushes until I was in a bush that gave me a view of where I had been sitting a few minutes ago and waited. Sure enough I heard a rustle from the bushes and then out came the Merry Brandybuck. I couldn't breath for a moment. He was actually here! I was actually seeing him for real! I soon got over that and watched him closely.

He looked around confused. I noticed in his hand he held a couple squashed blueberries. It was obvious they were squashed because the juice was leaking out between his fingers. So it was him who threw the blueberries! I pondered for a few moments what to do, but stopped abruptly because he started speaking quietly to himself. I listened closely.

"Damn, where did she go?" he said puzzled. "Just wanted to have a little fun on the new girl and she leaves, typical hobbit lass, can't take a joke," he said to himself.

He thought I would just walk away? Ha! I'll show him that I'm no ordinary hobbit lass! He then went and sat down against a tree and started humming to himself and eating a few of the smashed blueberries in his hand. Yuck, I thought. Anyway slowly I crept around behind the bushes until I was positioned directly behind the tree where he was sitting, and picked a few blueberries from the bush nearby. Then with a deep breath reached my hand around it and stuffed the blueberries right down his shirt collar! He yelped and jumped up waving his arms around then reaching in his shirt drew out nothing but blueberry skins and a lot of juice.

I collapsed on the ground giggling and thats when he suddenly noticed me. He gave me a weird look at first as if he was impressed, but soon came around and grinned. Uh oh. He started jogging towards me, but I had sensed it coming so I started running a minute before him, giving me a head start. All the way down the hill I ran with him throwing blueberries at me all the way. All of a sudden I tripped on a hole in the ground and rolled the rest of the way down. I finally stopped and he came rushing up to me.

"Are you okay miss?" He asked.

"Yes yes I'm fine," I replied, but honestly my pride was a little hurt.

He grinned and said "Good that means I can do this."

Before I could get up properly he tackled me to the ground and started tickling me. He continued tickling me until we were both out of breath. With a smile he turned his head and looked down at me.

"Merry Brandybuck at your service," he said proudly extending his hand.

"Autumn Hardbottle here to make your life miserable," I said innocently while shaking his hand.

His smile spread wider and he extended a hand to help me up. After I brushed myself off my eyes spotted a rather large mud puddle a few paces behind him. I got a clever idea.

"So I guess we're even now," he said smirking.

"Not quite," I said and without hesitation I gave him a mighty shove and waving his arms he landed right into the mud puddle. I quickly took off hearing shouts of payback coming from him as I ran up the road back towards my new home.


	7. Rides and Smiles

**A Better Life**

**Chapter 7 Rides and Smiles**

I couldn't help giggling the rest of the day. Even though I got in trouble because the blueberries I picked had been knocked over and I came home with an empty basket. It was still worth it to have fun like that with Merry. Except for the fact that he was really mad. Oh well. He was Merry, he would get over it. Besides I was more worried at what he might do to me. That night I went to bed very happy, but a little worried about what might happen tomorrow.

Camellia woke me up extra early and this time sent me down to pick apples. Apples! No no no no I thought. What if Merry was there? He was bound to want revenge and apples didn't help the matter. They were sure to hurt if they were thrown. Still once again I was ushered out the door and had no choice. I lazily made my way to the field where I started reaching into the trees and picking the best ones as fast as I could and soon the basket was full and brimming with shiny red apples. As I was lifting up the basket I heard a voice behind me. A very familiar voice.

"Thought you'd be here," the voice said cheerfully.

I turned around and yup! There he was Mr. Brandybuck himself. He smiled that crooked smile and I suddenly felt my knees buckle. Strange, that never happened before. My attention soon focused though on the apple he had in his hand. I looked at it and gulped. He noticed this.

"Don't worry," he said. "Wouldn't waste this on you. Too juicy and delicious. Besides I've already started eating it." He then showed me a bite mark in the apple. I sighed. Good. I was safe. Or so I thought. Slowly he walked up to me. I couldnt help but feel nervous.

"Want some?" He asked grinning.

"Um...no thanks," I said quickly.

"But I insist," he said and lunged at me...rubbing where he had bitten the apple all over my face.

He wouldn't make a fool out of me though so I grabbed the apple from him and took a huge bite of it. I smiled wickedly. But he was good because he grabbed the apple and bit it where I had.

"Mmmm," he said. "Is it possible for this to taste better? Kind of tastes sweeter if anything." He snickered and took another bite.

I sighed. I'd never beat him. So I picked up my basket and started to walk home.

"Wait!" He cried.

"I have to take these home now," I said pointing to the basket.

"Well alright, but I'm meeting my friend Pippin here in a bit. We're planning on doing a little...well mischief in Farmer Maggots garden. How about you come with us?" He asked quickly.

"Hmmm sounds like fun. Okay I'll meet you here in an hour. Oh and I'll bring my friend Tor...Bramblerose, if it's okay with you. I know she would enjoy it," I told him.

"Okay, sounds great. But how about I do you a favor first. Get on my back and I'll carry you home," he said sweetly.

I raised an eyebrow. A piggyback ride? Well I was rather tired so I nodded and he knelt down. I got up on his back and he abruptly started running. I laughed and held on for dear life. Now this was a way to travel! All too soon we arrived at my house and he put me down.

"Thank you for the lift Master Merry," I said curtsying.

"My pleasure Miss Autumn," he replied bowing.

Then I thought of something. I went over and quickly kissed him on the cheek and gave a wave before hurrying into the house.

If I had stayed a few more minutes I would have seen a big goofy grin creep across his face as he touched his cheek. I did however look out the small window to see him skipping down the road singing at the top his lungs. I giggled. Who knew I could have that effect on someone.


	8. Mischief

**A Better Life**

**Chapter 8 The Mischief**

I begged Camellia and begged her. Finally she agreed I could see Merry. I had to go and ask Tori though. I never mentioned the fact that we were going to be getting into mischief but rather had said that he and Pippin (yes the Pippin) were going to show us around the big parts of the Shire. I skipped out the door and wandered down the road. To be honest I really didn't know where she was living, but luck was on my side and I spotted her working in a nearby garden. She was grumbling and pulling weeds. I walked up to her and spotting me she wiped her hands on her apron and stood up.

"Hey guess what?" I asked giggling. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I was so excited.

"This must be good," she remarked. "What is it then?"

I explained to her about the run ins with Merry and all the fun we had. She eyed me jealously, but I saw the amazement as well. She was my best friend and knew how much it meant to me. Finally I got to the part about Merry and Pippin. As soon as I asked her if she could come with her face lit up.

"Yes yes yes!" she shouted.

She told me to wait a moment while she went inside and asked Poppy. After a few minutes she came rushing out with a brand new dress on.

"Poppy said it's okay, same with Berilac, that's what I love about them, it's like they're still kids and they know how to have fun," she explained smiling.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I said. "Let's get going!"

So we raced all the way down to the field where we fell to the ground exhausted. We didn't even notice we had fallen in front of two male hobbits. Not just any other hobbits, but Merry and to my delight Pippin. Tori simply stared up at them bewildered. I nudged her arm and she shook her head. We got up and dusted ourselves off. I smiled widely at Merry and he once again gave me that crooked grin right back. I then turned to Pippin.

"Hello, the name's Autumn Hardbottle pleased to meet you," I said with a friendly smile.

"Pleasure's all mine, my name is Pippin Took," he said in a very smooth Scottish accent. "Who may you be?" He asked staring at Tori.

"Oh Merry, Pippin, this is my best friend Bramblerose Boggy-Hillocks," I answered.

"Hi there," Pippin said shyly.

"Hello," Tori mumbled a little nervous.

"Well let's get going then!" Merry said enthusiastically.

Very soon we found ourselves in Farmer Maggots garden piling our arms full of potatoes and mushrooms. Tori was no longer nervous of Merry and Pippin and was chatting away. What a Flirt.

"Oi Autumn you like carrots?" Merry called.

"Oh yes, " I replied.

"Then catch!" he called again.

Out of thin air flew a carrot and I caught it with one hand.

"Nice," Pippin said grinning.

"Yeah I know I'm good," I bragged.

Unfortunately our adventure was cut short when we heard a nasty shout. It was Farmer Maggot. Someone yelled, "Run!" But I cant remember who exactly. All I know is we ran and ran and finally made it back to the field where we all sat down by a nearby river to enjoy our prizes. What a day. But when you're with Merry and Pippin what else kind of day would it be? The end of the day didn't turn out that good however. Because at home some startling news awaited Tori and I.


	9. Startling News

**A Better Life**

**Chapter 9 Startling News**

Once we had eaten our share of food, we started heading home. We even had a piggyback race. I was on Merry and Tori on Pippin. Tori and Pippin ended up winning but it was a close one. Once we got to my house I invited them all over for dinner. Merry and Pippin politely refused, said they didn't want my "aunt" to have to cook extra at the last minute. I thought that was very sweet.

"Alright if that's what you want, see you tomorrow," I said kind of sad.

"Okay see you tomorrow then," Merry said smiling.

For a moment he looked kind of shy. That's when I remembered how I had said goodbye to him last time. I smiled back at him and kissed him softly on the cheek. Tori did the same with Pippin. They were both beet red from head to toe and we giggled silently. As they turned to walk away a voice boomed out behind us.

"Meriadoc and Peregrin you two come back here, there's something all of you should know," the voice announced.

We all spun around to see an old wizard standing on the doorstep.

"Gandalf," Pippin whispered unable to believe his eyes.

I was far more surprised than the rest. He motioned for us to come inside and we went in reluctantly. I knew it had to do with Tori and me, what else? We went inside to see Camellia and Ferdirand as well as Berilac and Poppy seated around the table. We pulled up some more chairs and sat down. Gandalf remained standing. The room was quite for a few minutes, and then Gandalf cleared his throat and spoke.

"I suppose it is best to first inform Merry and Pippin on what they do not yet know. These two", he pointed to me and Tori making me feel rather small, "are not from our world. They have come from another that is far into the future. Autumn is actually Kara James and Bramblerose is actually Tori Patterson. They some how have managed to come into our world. That is all we know so far," he finished.

Merry and Pippin finally knew the truth. What would they think of us? All they did was sit there stunned at Gandalf's words. At last Merry looked over at me.

"Autumn...err Kara, is...is this true?" Merry asked looking at me sorrowfully.

"Yes," I answered softly.

He looked sick.

"Now now Meriadoc do not despair. I see nothing wrong with the fact they are from another world except that they have attracted danger," Gandalf said calmly.

"Danger?" Spoke Ferdirand. "What do you mean danger?"

"I mean there is still evil out there. There is a group of men I know of who want nothing but power. They have somehow discovered Kara and Tori were here and are on their way as we speak. I believe they think these ladies possess some sort of powers of the future that might be useful to them. It is preposterous though. Ah well they are men craving power," Gandalf said sadly.

I felt as if I had swallowed a bee. I couldn't speak, it hurt too much. There were men after us? I had never expected this to happen. I was more concerned about Tori though. She was deathly pale and it looked like she had eaten a sour candy. Pippin placed his hand on hers trying to comfort her, finally accepting the fact we were from somewhere else and he felt sorry for us. Merry came around and hugged me tightly. I never wanted him to let go. How could this happen?

"But Gandalf, how could they know about us and that we're here?" I asked upset.

"I am afraid I do not know either my dear. Men have their ways. These men aren't just any group of men; they are quite powerful already and are seeking more. All I know is they have to be stopped. We shall form an army. I shall call for Frodo and Sam, they will be more than willing to fight I'm sure. No matter what the men will and must be brought down. Not just for the sake of you and your friend, but for the sake of the Shire," Gandalf explained solemnly.

"But how..how did we get here in the first place?" Tori asked, anger rattling in her voice.

"It seems that as you fell you had a feeling in your heart. Apparently you were upset. I knew you were coming and I somehow sensed your emotions at the time. I also know what made you fall. That specific item and your emotions combined somehow brought you here. I am afraid that magic still strongly exists in your world. That I know. But I'm afraid I can tell you no more," Gandalf answered sadly.

I silently started crying into Merry's shoulder. That stupid case! If only I had not been so stupid to leave it lying around! And me fight? How could we defeat the men? Never in my life had I experienced such emotions. I was lost, scared and anxious. All at the same time. I knew what had to be done though.

Slowly I raised my head and said with courage " I'll fight."

"Me too," Tori said gravely.

"We all will," said Pippin confidently. "We've done it before."

"Good. All we can do is hope for the best. But for now you should all get some sleep. This is a lot of information to take in. Rest now and tomorrow we will find Frodo and Sam. I'm sure you already know about them," Gandalf said winking at Tori and I.

Slowly Tori and the Boggy-Hillocks made their way home with Pippin following. Insisting on walking them home. Gandalf had already mysteriously disappeared. Before Merry left he came up to me.

"I just want you to know I don't care if you're from another world, I still like you," he said softly.

He came over and lifted my chin with his finger, making my eyes meet his.

"I promise no matter what I will protect you," he said.

Then he slowly leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. I was frozen with shock, but soon relaxed. He pulled away reluctantly looking extremely nervous at what I might do next.

"You're lucky there's no mud puddle around for me to push you in Meriadoc Brandybuck," I said slyly.

Looking a little sad he mumbled "Sorry I..."

But before he could finish I put my own lips on his and kissed him back slowly.

"Besides I liked that response better," I whispered as I pulled back. He smiled that crooked smile. I then turned around and went back into the house feeling happier then I ever had before despite the news we had received earlier.


	10. Meeting Sam and Frodo

**A Better Life**

**Chapter 10 Meeting Sam and Frodo**

I woke up early that morning feeling full of life until I remembered last night's news. I frowned slightly at the thought. Then smiled at the thought of Merry. I sighed. This had turned into quite the adventure. I got up and dressed, ate breakfast and waited outside for Tori.

After waiting for about ten minutes I spotted her coming up the road. Without words we walked towards Bag End ready to meet Gandalf. We spotted him standing in front of a large house already waiting for us. He greeted us kindly and escorted us to the house. He knocked a few times until a hobbit with dark hair and big blue eyes answered it.

"Hello Gandalf," he said brightly.

"Hello to you to Frodo," Gandalf replied cheerfully.

"These must be the lasses you were talking about," Frodo said smiling at us.

Surprisingly I felt very nervous. I had always liked Frodo very much. He had always been my second favorite after Merry. How could anyone not love those big blue eyes? Which were now focused on mine intently.

"I am Frodo Baggins, nice to meet you at last," Frodo said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well, I'm Kara James," I said politely shaking his hand.

"And I'm Tori Patterson," said Tori coming forward to shake his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Gandalf has told me a lot about you two, heard a great deal from Merry too," Frodo said eyeing me.

A slight blush crept onto my cheeks. Damn. Why did I always blush so bad?

"Of course," he continued, "I will be happy to help you in the fight. It has been very dull around here since the ring was destroyed," he explained.

"The ring? You really destroyed it? It's gone?" Asked Tori beginning to bombard him with questions.

It was a good thing he knew about us being from another world or we might have had some serious explaining to do.

"Err, yes I did and yes it's gone," he said slowly. "Here's the proof if you need it," and he then lifted up his hand and showed one finger that had at least half missing.

"Oh my gosh," Tori said obviously in awe.

"Well good to see your getting along well. I have already informed Samwise about the situation. He is very worried indeed. He shall be here soon to meet you," Gandalf said happily.

"Oh where are my manners, come in come in," Frodo said ushering us inside.

He showed us around and we got to see the real Lord of the Rings book, the one he had written. It was truly amazing.

"So I suppose if the ring is destroyed, after the battle you will be leaving?" I asked.

"How did u know...oh yeah another world," he began confused, then understanding.

"You know that you mustn't tell Merry, Pippin or Samwise about this then," Gandalf said facing Tori and I.

"Yes," we said together.

Then we heard a knock on the door. It was Sam. He was very cautious about us though, as I expected him to be. Soon though he relaxed and we became deep in conversation about the oncoming battle. We devised a plan and Tori and I were given each a sword, a shield and a battle helmet. We were very grateful and soon we left heading back down the road towards home.

Gandalf had said the men should be arriving in about four to six days. He suggested we have fun while we can and rest up. Tori and I spent most of the days relaxing and enjoying ourselves. But too soon the days went by and soon we would be fighting. Too soon the day before we put our only plan into action came. It was quite a sorrowful day.


	11. The Last Day

**A Better Life**

**Chapter 11 The Last Day**

My last day before we left for battle was kind of sad. Tihana, myself, Merry and Pippin spent the day in the field. Mainly sleeping and eating a few strawberries. I was resting against Merry with my head on his chest. I was thinking. Thinking about how things could have been different. If I only put the case away. If I only..I sighed. My life was always full of twists and turns, but this was the biggest turn I had ever taken. I snuggled even closer to Merry. Pippin pointed this out to Tori and she laughed. But did she even realize she was holding Pippin's hand? I would have used it against her, but being the good friend I am, I decided against it.

"We'll be right back, just going to take a walk," Tori said nervously.

She and Pippin got up and started walking away (hand in hand) while Merry and me stayed where we were. It was obvious Tori and Pippin liked each other. I was happy for her. I knew they were perfect for each other. I spoke my thoughts out aloud to Merry.

"Must be love then," he said, "I've never seen Pippin like this before, all giddy and happy, it's quite amusing actually."

"Don't tell me you don't act the same," I said cheekily, grinning up at him.

"Well maybe I do, only not in the stupid way he does," he replied smiling.

I laughed. Merry always made me feel good when I was around him. In fact I had never met anyone like him. He really cared about me. I looked up at him and kissed his chin.

"I love you Merry," I whispered, my heart beating fast.

He looked a little taken aback, then the hugest grin I'd ever seen spread across his face and he whispered back "I love you more Kara."

I was filled with joy. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his shoulder. So happy I started crying. Gosh I'm such a sap. Anyway little did I realize that in the bushes across from us two sets of eyes watched.

"You owe me eight apples Pip, I told you they'd confess their love today," Tori said giggling evilly.

"That's no fair it was too obvious they liked each other, " Pippin complained.

"Still owe me," Tori said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"I'll give you eight more apples if you give me more of those kisses," he said grinning.

"Deal," Tori said giving him another kiss.

Awhile later we all started heading up to Frodo's to meet him, Gandalf and Sam. As we got there we took our weapons and suited up. Once we were sure we had everything we started our trip to collect the other hobbits willing to fight. In total there were about fifty of us. More than I had expected, but not quite enough to satisfy Gandalf. Still we headed out following Gandalf's lead. I was so afraid. I had never fought before. Never killed anyone before. Now I was about to.

I held onto Merry's hand tightly as we made our way cutting through thick forests until we came to a high hill. As Gandalf had expected there were groups of tents down bellow where the men were camping. It was early morning and luckily none of the men were up. The plan was working so far. Surely they would never expect hobbits to ambush them in the early morning. I sighed a sigh of relief. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad. They would most likely be unarmed. Slowly we split into groups and made our way silently down to the tents.


	12. The Battle

**A Better Life**

**Chapter 12 The Battle**

As we arrived to the closest and biggest tent Gandalf came forward. He was the first to enter the tent. We waited outside for a signal. But there wasn't one. Just a cry of fury. Gandalf came striding out and went to the next tent and yelled out, then the next and the one after that, finally after done searching he strode up to us.

"We've been tricked!" he said angrily. "The men know about us. They're probably surrounding us as we speak. Everyone form a circle. We won't let them take us by surprise. Get out your weapons now!" Gandalf ordered.

I gulped. What more could go wrong? I shouldn't have even thought that because as soon as the thought left my head I heard a huge battle cry. I spun around. Down the hill came huge groups of men. All armed, all mad. Before I knew what was happening we were running forward to meet them. A huge man with stringy hair and a wide nose came charging at me as soon as he made it down the hill. I was caught off guard and as he reached to swing his sword, another caught him in the side. He fell with a cry of pain. I looked around. Frodo stood there over the man, and then came up to me.

"Be more careful and pay attention," he said before running off to kill another man.

As soon as he left I sensed something. Swinging around I spotted a huge fat man about to clobber me. Acting quickly I swung my sword, near his head and sliced it right off. I fought the urge to vomit as another man swung a mighty blow at me. I dodged it and swung my sword at his legs, cutting right through them. I took a moment to look around. We were doing well. These men were weak. Obviously they hadn't eaten in days. I spotted a few of ours dead as I scanned the scene. I held back tears. War was a sad thing that caused much pain and death.

A piercing scream broke my thoughts though and I looked around trying to find the source as I fought three new men coming at me. I soon spotted the source. Tori was being dragged away by the ugliest man I had ever seen. Her sword was still in her hand, broken. Anger furled up inside of me. A lot of us had already been killed and I was not going to let that scum of a man hurt my best friend. The anger in me gave me more strength. I went hacking through men like they were Jell-O. A few of them ran away from me, seeing the fury in my eyes, only to be killed by someone else. I could see better now. The man had pulled Tori into a nearby tent. I crept over and listened closely.

"Give me your powers, before you regret it," said a gruff voice.

"I have none and even if I did I would never give them to you, you ugly ass!" I heard Tori scream.

I peered into the tent to see the man shake with rage and heard him cry out "liar" as he started toward Tori bow raised and arrow ready. I knew what he was thinking. Not being able to take it any longer I ran in there sword drawn. The man turned around stunned, accidentally letting the arrow he had drawn loose. It pierced me right bellow my shoulder and I hissed in pain, but before he could do anything else I cut his head clean off. That was defiantly my favorite strategy. I ran over to Tori who was on the floor. I helped her up and calmed her down. I noticed a nasty gash on her arm. I ripped part of my sleeve and wrapped it around her. She kept protesting though.

"No no I'm fine it's nothing. You need more help. Look at you, I can't risk anything happening to you, you saved me and that's enough and because of me you might die," she said tears forming in her eyes.

I sighed and nodded already feeling as if I would faint any minute. Tori supported me on her shoulder and we came limping out. Despite my injury I smiled. There were no living men to be seen. Gathered in a group were the rest of the hobbits. A good amount had made it. A new tent was also set up to treat the wounded. Tori helped me over there; Gandalf soon spotted us and came over smiling.

"We have done it," he said. "The men are destroyed and the Shire is once again safe. Glad to see you are also well. Come Kara, you will be fine, we'll have you mended in no time," he said helping me towards the tent.

I was sat down on a cot and Gandalf whispered some words then took out the arrow and bandaged my shoulder. I felt better already. I laid down all of a sudden very sleepy. Before I fell asleep I saw Tori on a bed beside me, with her arm bandaged up. I smiled to myself, glad my friend was okay. Slowly I drifted off to sleep.


	13. Thoughts

**A Better Life**

**Chapter 13 Thoughts**

By the time I woke up it was a new morning. I had slept the rest of the day and night. As I woke up I saw Gandalf sitting at the foot of my cot.

"Good to see you're awake," he said happily. "Meriadoc has been very eager to see you. Almost beat me with my own staff trying to get through to see you. Shall I call him in?"

"Yes please," I said also very eager to see him.

Gandalf got up and walked out of the tent. He had only been gone about two minutes, when Merry came rushing in. Running over to my cot he took me in his arms and hugged me until I thought my bones would break. Finally he released me and sat on my cot stroking my cheek.

"I was so worried," he said at last. "After the last of the men had been killed I went looking for you. I was so afraid you had been captured or...killed when I couldn't find you. When Gandalf told me you were in here I feared the worst," he said sadly.

"I'm okay, I said. I'm also very glad your okay. I worried about you the whole time."

Leaning down he started spreading butterfly kisses all over my face.

"Hey!" I said laughing. "Don't get all mushy on me. You're the guy after all."

He laughed, but continued kissing me.

"Ahem, "said a voice.

I looked up to see Tori and Pippin standing there watching us.

"Oh I didn't even realize you had left, " I said embarrassed.

"Apparently you were to busy to notice," Pippin said holding in a laugh. I noticed he had his arm in a sling.

Tori burst out laughing and came over and hugged me. Pippin also gave me a hug.

"I'm glad your okay," Tori said smiling.

"Yeah well, this is like nothing, I mean to be honest I thought I wouldn't make it," I said.

"Well you're all okay and that's what matters," another voice said.

We turned to see Frodo standing in the entrance, with Sam behind him.

They greeted us and hugged us. We spoke a lot. Soon we were heading back to the Shire. It felt good to be back. It felt so much like home. Home. I thought came to mind. What about my old home? How would I get back and most importantly if I could, would I go home? Later that night after dinner Frodo mentioned how he would be going with Bilbo to see him depart the last ship from Middle Earth. He still hadn't told Merry, Pippin or Sam. Tori and I told him we would like to come. The following day we rode on ponies while Frodo took a wagon with Bilbo. As we arrived I grew upset. I knew what happened next.

Gandalf called for Frodo to come, that it was time to leave. They finally knew. They all said goodbye with tears in their eyes. I hugged Frodo goodbye extra long. I was really upset to see him go. Finally the ship departed. We watched as it drifted farther and farther away until it was out of sight. Gandalf strode up to Tori and I. He looked sad for a moment then spoke.

"It is time," he said. "I know how you will get home. All you have to do is feel. Remember your home. Think about it, how you miss home. Also find an item that reminds you of home and hold it tight. The magic should be fired up because of your mood and you will be sent home the way you arrived."

I looked at Merry. He looked broken. Pippin looked sick. I then looked to Tori. She nodded. We had spoken before and we knew what to do.


	14. Home For Good

**A Better Life**

**Chapter 14 Home For Good**

After speaking for hours into the night, Tori and I had come to an agreement. I walked up to Gandalf.

"We will stay," I said positively.

Gandalf didn't look a bit surprised. Merry and Pippin looked shocked though.

"What about your friends, your family?" Pippin asked.

"We will miss our home, but there is so much more to offer here. There never was much for us back in our world. We fit so well into yours. Plus I'm happy here and I'm now happy with who I am. I've also found someone at last who loves me for me. I could never leave now. My heart belongs here and so does Tori's, " I said confidently and she nodded.

"Are you positive, because you can always go home when you want," Gandalf said to us.

"Knowing I can go home when I need to is good, but I don't believe I will I'm perfectly happy here," Tori said. I thoroughly agreed.

"Very well then. I however have to be on my way. It's time I left. Goodbye all," Gandalf said politely as he slowly started strolling away soon disappearing. Sam still quite upset about Frodo also took his leave.

Merry ran towards me folding his arms around me tightly. I smiled as he leaned down and kissed me and promised he'd never leave me. I laughed when I saw Tori and Pippin kissing. Tori looked really embarrassed. Join the club, I thought. We spent the rest of the day laughing and eating. Nothing new. As we walked home I spotted something. I pointed it out to Tori. We grinned. Together we pushed Merry and Pippin into a gigantic mud puddle, but before we could run away they grabbed us by the ankles and we to fell into the mud puddle as well. Merry came over and grinned at me.

"I think we're even now," I said to him, wiping mud off my dress.

He smiled and wiped some mud off my cheek. He leaned in to kiss me. I waited, but it never came. Instead I got a face full of mud. Merry ran away laughing. Tori laughed so hard she fell back into the mud puddle. Yup I was finally home.

The End

Or is it? Well that's my story. Hope you enjoyed it. Okay...yeah. Why don't you go watch some TV now? You never know if you're good I might just write a sequel. After all my future's going to be big. Heck since I'm such a nice person (not bragging ) I'll give you a little epilogue. It's the least I can do since you took the time to read my story. All right then. Go on read! I dare ya!


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Quinn you get back here right now!" I ordered.

"Awww mom , I want to go see cousin Markus," whined the boy Quinn sadly.

"Not until you clean your room. Where is your brother?" I asked getting mad.

"He's already at Uncle Pippin's and Auntie Tori's visiting Markus. It's no fair why does Eoin always get away with everything and I don't," complained Quinn.

I sighed. Ever since I had become a mother to twin boys, things had gotten tiring. They were quite the handful. They were both very nicely built and had surprisingly bright blond hair that was full of curl. They each had a handful of freckles spread across their noses. Quinn had gray eyes, but Eoin had blue eyes. That was the only way I could tell them apart.

I sighed again. They were always trouble, but now it was harder. I had just recently given birth to a beautiful baby girl, who was named Autumn for fun because that used to be my fake name and strangely enough, her hair was the color of Autumn. Red and gold that was very fine and soft as rose petals. Whenever she opened her blue gray eyes I felt my heart melt with happiness. Now that I had her to take care of it was hard to watch the twins. Right now I was holding Autumn in my arms getting lost in her adorable eyes. So busy that I didn't notice, Quinn had run off. I screamed at myself inwardly. Oh well I thought. They would just have to deal with me, when they got back.

"Hey sweetums," a voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw my husband Merry coming towards me. I smiled. Whenever I saw him I was reminded of happy times. Like when I first laid eyes on him, and when we fell in love, and when I decided to stay with him. Mostly the time he asked me to marry him.

**Flashback**

It had been about a year since I decided to stay and we were in the field picking blueberries. He had thrown one right at me and it hit me on the nose leaving blueberry juice on me.

"Don't go there," I said in my warning voice.

Too late. He had jumped me and started spreading blueberries all over my face. I couldn't help, but laugh. He stopped suddenly and looked down at me.

"Kara...I um..you see..willumarryme?" He asked quickly and nervously.

I gasped. "What...what did you say?"

"I said will you marry me?" He asked again a bit bolder.

"Oh yes!" I screamed while wrapping my arms around him.

**End of Flashback**

Merry came over and kissed my nose, then leaned down and kissed Autumn's forehead. She giggled and waved her tiny hands.

"Twins being trouble again?" he asked laughing.

"Yes very," I replied.

Together we made our way down the road to Tori's and Pippin's. Sure enough they were sitting outside and Quinn and Eoin were playing with their son Markus. Right when the twins spotted me they took off running.

"Yeah you better run," I yelled after them.

Tihana giggled and waved hello. As she tried to stand up she had a bit of trouble and Pippin had to help her. She was about six months pregnant with her second child. I went over and hugged her. We talked and talked until it was dark. Autumn was getting restless in my arms and I knew she was tired. I rounded up the twins and we all started walking home.

Merry held my hand and helped support Autumn, who was getting heavier by the day. The twins skipped ahead singing and laughing. Soon we were home relaxing in the living room. Autumn had been put to bed and the twins were getting ready for bed. I went over and sat in Merry's lap snuggling against him. I still had my silly moments. He put his arm around me and continued smoking his pipe with his other hand. I giggled silently to myself. This was truly a better life.


End file.
